


A Very Modern Dispute

by Charity_Angel



Series: The Need for Communication [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Texting, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel screws up and Sam is pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Modern Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #9: Drag, and posted during the 19th amnesty.
> 
> One of the sub-challenges is to write a fic that is entirely correspondence. I thought that fitted perfectly with this verse :).

Sam? What the hell?

Sammy?

Come on Sammy, it was funny.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t funny for you, but, seriously, banishing me? That’s NOT cool.

How did you do that so fast anyway?

Come on! It’s been 6 hours – you can’t still be pissed!

You dressed me in a maid’s outfit, Gabriel. Why on earth would I still be pissed?

You looked damn fine in that outfit, Sammy.

Cas and Dean were in the room.

Okay, so I misjudged. I’m not perfect, you know.

Hadn’t noticed.

Hey, I’m apologising here. Give me a break.

Funny looking apology. Lacking a couple important words.

…

I guess you’re right. I’m sorry for embarrassing you in front of Dean and Cas.

But I’m not sorry I got to enjoy looking at your mile-long legs in heels and stockings.

*roll* I wish I was surprised by that.

Come on Sammykins, that’s why you love me – my spontaneity.

It’s not why I love you.

You’re a pain in the ass when you’re spontaneous. I love the bits of you you don’t show anyone else.

The part of you that loves being a big brother to Cas. The part of you that hates what Michael and Lucifer are doing to the world. Especially the part of you that wants to help protect us.

You’ve got a big heart, Gabriel: I just wish you’d show it more.

I love you too, you know. Even when you’re being all self-sacrificing.

Will you come home? And please wear that costume – it’ll really wind Dean up.

Is that the only reason?

Your ass is going to look great in panties and heels.

Course it does, cupcake. My ass looks fabulous in everything.

I still think you cheat with your vessel, but you need to get that fine ass back here right now.

And it had better be THAT ass, not some girl you shapeshifted into.

You need to tell me where you are, sugarpie – funny thing about that spell: we can’t remember where we came from.

And I promise I won’t cheat.

Motel 6, Aberdeen, NC. Room 5.

Oh crap, I banished Cas too…


End file.
